peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 December 1996
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12-07 ;Comments *Full tracklisting thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive Sessions *Tindersticks #3. Recorded: 1996-11-24 Tracklisting *Man Or Astro Man: Italian Movie Theme (7" - UFO's And The Men Who Fly Them!) Drug Racer *Sarge: Dear Josie Love Robyn (7") Mud *Belle & Sebastian: Seeing Other People (LP - If You're Feeling Sinister) Jeepster *Doof: People In UFO's (LP - The Phosphorescent) TIP # *Tindersticks: Manalow (session) *Jimmy Reed: Too Much (LP - Just Jimmy Reed) Joy *Fresh: Hyjack (12" - Dope Demand / Hyjack) Kickin Underground Sound # @ *Screeching Weasel: Phasers On Kill (CD - Bark Like A Dog) Fat Wreck Chords *Machine Gun TV: Baby Animal (CD - Touch) Japan Overseas @ *Smog: Came Blue (7" - Came Blue / Spanish Moss) Hausmusik *Louie Lasky: Teasin' Brown Blues (v/a CD - Country Blues Hard Hitters) Pigmeat @ *Servotron: The Image Created (CD - No Room For Humans) One Louder *Arab Strap: Phone Me Tonight (CD - The Week Never Starts Round Here) Chemikal Underground @ *Dummy Run: Triangle (CD - Dummy Rain) Hot Air @ *Tindersticks: Dick's Slow Song (session) *Wafta: What About The Leopard? (v/a 7" - Spymania Allstars: Avit) Spymania @ *Bob Tilton: September (LP - Crescent) Subjugation *God Is My Co Pilot: Totally Wired (LP - The Best Of God Is My Co-Pilot) Atavistic *Jay Ray: Mk II (LP - November) MFS @ *Chore: Where You Keep Your Trampoline (7" - Magic Marker Redemption) Westside Audio Laboratories *Tshala Muana: Munyinga (CD - Mutuashi) Stern's Music *Ditch Croaker: Riverside Estrangement (LP - Secrets Of The Mule) Fine Corinthian *Midget: First Thing In The Morning (v/a 7" - Best Kept Secrets) Dedicated *Soul-Junk: Quite Alright Rockers (CD - 1953) Homestead *DM Bob & The Deficits: Mexicano Americano (7") Crypt *Dream Team: Check The Teq? (12") Joker @ *Thumbnail!: I Know It Spills (LP - Red! Dead!) Headhunter *Dim Dim: Lonely In The Nest (CD - Nectarine) Brinkman @ *Trout: Plasma (7" - Three Wise Men E.P.) Bosque *Make Up: Substance Abuse (7") Time Bomb *Prince Jammy: Challice Dub (v/a CD - Nexus Dub) Tamoki-Wambesi-Dove @ *Tindersticks: I Was Your Man (session) *Bulkhead: Easy Rider (12") Bellboy % *Fuck: Ballet High (CD - Baby Loves A Funny Bunny) Walt *Flying Saucer Attack: Sally Free And Easy (CD - Sally Free And Easy EP) Domino *Chopper: One More Day (7" - For Youth And Valour) Crackle *Nouvelle Generation De La Republique Democratique Du Congo: Diyose J'ai Osé (CD - Dans Porokondo Zipompa-Pompa) Gina Kiaku Production *Kenickie: In Your Car (CD - In Your Car) EMI *Dumb: Glued To Your Shoes (CD - Thirsty) UP *Noble 'Thin Man' Watts: Hard Times (LP - Wild Jimmy Spruill - The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-1964) Krazy Kat *Tindersticks: Don't Look Down (session) *DJ X-Cess + DJ Fade: Ready To Fly (v/a album - Ready To Fly) Alpha Projects ALPHA 1 % *''Show ends here, John perhaps ran out of time to play the last two tracks'' *Eska: Running On Sum Six Dew (7") Love Train *Apples In Stereo: To Love The Vibration Of The Bulb (CD - Science Faire) Elephant Six *Tracks marked # available on File 1 and @ on File 2 '''and % on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1996-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE317 *2) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE318 *3) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE319 ;Length *1) 1:32:04 (from 1:22:29) *2) 1:32:02 (to 35:43) *3) 1:31:05 (41:26-51:02) ;Other *1) Created from LE317 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1996 Lee Tape 317 *2) Created from LE318 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 318 *3) Created from LE319 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 319 ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)